User blog:Rough Fang/The Face Of Christmas Eve
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"Binary Bard cackled.Captain Crawfish,Black Widow and Dr. Hare stood beside him.The Poptropica Wiki team was trapped in a large metal cage near the door. "Within minutes my remote-controlled atom-energy converter will be in position,and I will be free to convert anything I-"The rest of the villains glared at Binary Bard."Anything we desire into pure energy!" "Really guys?"Super Hawk asked."Plotting world domination on Christmas Eve?" "Yeah,are you ever going to give us a day off?"Moody Eel agreed. "Oh shut up ye scurvy dogs"Captain Crawfish growled."You know I've always been intrigued by your accent,is it like,Scottish or something?"Rough Fang asked. "Dude.Stay on topic.You know we're probably going to escape and stop you guys right?"Shaky Noodle said cockily. "Yeah right."Black Widow replied. 5 minutes later "Let us out if here!"Dr. Hare cried,grabbing the bars of the cage. Silver Flame jammed his sword into the remote and ripped out a random piece of metal."Well,that's my job done.Let's go guys!"The Poptropica Wiki team left the building,leaving the four villains trapped and dejected in their lair-a small deserted island of the coast of Steamworks Island. Back at the HQ,the Poptropicans were putting up the Christmas tree. "Found the decorations!"Super Hawk cried."They were in the basement,next to a frozen kinkajou and something labelled T.A.R.D.I.S" "Ah,I love Christmas!"Muddy Icicle sighed."Who doesn't?"Giant Hawk replied. "I know right?"Gentle Onion exclaimed."A holiday of presents,family and....." "A fat dude sneaking into our house with a giant sack and eating cookies."Rough Fang finished cheerily.All eyes were on him."What?" "Phrasing is everything Rough Fang"Super Hawk said facepalming. "I do hope Santa comes this year."Moody Eel said."If he exists"Super Hawk added. "He does!""No he doesn't!""YES HE DOES!!!""NO HE-"Super Hawk abruptly stopped and fell to the ground,soundly asleep.Moody Eel did the same. Yellow Sword held up the tranquilizer dart gun."Oh thank goodness.I'd thought I'd have to bring out the scorpions.""We can still do that."Rough Fang said hopefully."No."Yellow Sword replied.He hesitated "Yeah,no."he said finally. "Come on"Gentle Onion said."Let's get these two to bed and settle in for the night." Moments later,Rough Fang was squirming in bed."Ugh!What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?"He complained.He noticed a book on his desk which he had drawn a kangaroo on. "Well,maybe a boring book will put me to sleep."He picked up the book and opened it. T'was the night before Christmas, And all through the house, Not a creature was stirring...... CRASH! Rough Fang glared at the book."YOU LIAR!!!"He threw the book out of the window and ran downstairs. The rest of the team had assembled in the living room."What was that?"Muddy Icicle asked wearily."No idea."Silver Flame answered."Um......guys?"Moody Eel said. On the floor were the shattered remains of a few ball ornaments from the Christmas tree.The shards spelled out "THE FACE". "The Face?"Super Hawk asked,confused. A massive face appeared in the middle of the air in front of them.Its eyes were blood red with rings of yellow around a black pupil.Under then was a gargantuan smile about 3 meters wide,full of razor sharp fangs. "That would be me."The Face spoke in a raspy voice,without even moving its fang-ridden mouth. "Wow you're creepy."Giant Hawk said,staring. "Sacrilege is everywhere young chomplings.The true spirit of Christmas has been lost for decades but none so more than in the lot of you."The Face rasped. "Chomplings?"Moody Eel said. The Face roared.The earth shook.The sun rose and set again.The clock spiraled back and forth randomly.Everything swirled about.Suddenly they were on the ceiling.The next minute they were on the wall.They started to fade in and out of existence. "AGH!OK,OK WE'LL LISTEN!!!"Shaky Noodle cried out. The Face stopped roaring and the universe stopped turning inside out. "Foolhardy chomplings.So pure of heart,yet so oblivious to the true spirit of Christmas.Perhaps a lesson is due.Until you learn the true spirit of Christmas,my curse will haunt your holiday." "Yeah you lost me at 'churro'"Rough Fang said. The Face opened its mouth wide.The mouth widened until it became a massive passage ringed with pointed teeth.A grey spot from deep inside mouth grew as it approached. "This will not end well for us."Silver Flame murmured. A grey furred beast burst from within the salivatory passage.It was a bizarre chimerical creature.It had the head of a rhinoceros with sharp teeth,the body of a grey wildcat and the tail of a rattlesnake. The Face cackled.The sound echoed down its passage-like mouth."IT IS UP TO YOU CHOMPLINGS.LEARN THE TRUE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS,OR RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!"The Face evaporated into nothing. "I hate that face"Muddy Icicle grumbled.The grey-furred beast growled and burst through the wall.Innocent Poptropicans screamed from below. "Yeah.I really hate that face."They rushed out of the building. "So what do we call this thing anyway?"Rough Fang asked as he ran with the others."What does it matter?"Shaky Noodle asked. "Well,if we're going to destroy it,we should at very least give it a proper name!It's basic etiquette!Like,what about Evan?" "Fine!We'll call it Evan!"Shaky Noodle exclaimed exasperated. Evan thrashed around the city,ramming buildings and ripping cars apart with its claws. "Alright guys"said Moody Eel,holding up a tangle of Christmas lights."You all know the drill." Silver Flame charged into the fray,his trusty Rusty Relic at the ready.He slashed at Evan who stepped back in fear.The creature growled with utter rage. Meanwhile the others positioned the net and leapt into position.They tossed the net of Christmas lights over Evan and pulled,restraining him to the ground.Evan roared in defiance. "Well that was easy"Silver Flame said."But what was with the Christmas lights?""Duh,it's Christmas!" Evan stopped thrashing.His back strained and the flesh on either side of his spine bulged.Twin leathery wings burst out,ripping apart the net. The Poptropica Wiki team gawked."Huh.Well that's a game changer."Evan took to the skies,his tail rattling after him. Super Hawk's phone rang.She picked it up."Mm-hmm.What?Ok.......No we don't have anything to do with it!Why would you-oh right.That.Um......krrrr......krrrr...sorry we're breaking up!" "What is it?"Yellow Sword asked."That was Zack and Sprocket,I think they just found Evan." Moments later they had arrived on Steamworks Island,where Evan was terrorizing the citizens,breathing poisonous gas. "Hang on,how long could he do that?""Don't know,don't care.Just shoot it with a dart."Yellow Sword replied,raising the dart gun.Evan caught sight of the gun and snatched it in its mouth,snapping it in half. "Wow.Someone woke up on the wrong side of the........I don't know,giant mouth?"Gentle Onion said. Poison gas filled the air."HOLD YOUR BREATH!"Giant Hawk gasped.A thick rattling tail slapped the whole team out of the way. "That was SO UNCOMFORTABLE!!!"Shaky Noodle said.Evan growled and charged,its horn aimed straight at him.Shaky Noodle leapt out of the way just in time. "It's way too powerful!"Muddy Icicle cried."How are we going to beat it?"Evan glared at them.Suddenly its face began to morph.Its mouth spread into a massive fanged grin and its eyes turned red with yellow rings and black pupils. "So."The Face rasped."You still haven't learned the true spirit of Christmas.Pitiful really." "Shut up you overgrown facial mask!"Super Hawk yelled.The Face morphed back into Evan's face.Evan roared and charged again,this time barely missing Super Hawk. "Ok,I've had it!"Super Hawk shouted."What is wrong with this face?!?It's completely unreasonable!And what's with sending Evan here?Why here?" Finally,something clicked in that near-nonexistent brain of Rough Fang's."Guys,I've got a crazy idea that may cause our own death and I need a few of you to come with me while the others hold back this unholy,flying rhinoceros-cat." "I'm coming."said Super Hawk."Me too"Shaky Noodle added."Count me in"Silver Flame said. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"Super Hawk yelled."The answer to that,is Elvis Presley."Rough Fang knocked on the door. Black Widow opened the door.Her eyes widened in shock. "Hi!"Shaky Noodle said.Black Widow kicked the three of them to the ground. "Ok,that was not very nice."Super Hawk said."Then this probably won't be much better."Black Widow said grinning. A net dropped over them.Binary Bard,Captain Crawfish and Dr. Hare came outside. "Well well.What do we have here?A boy,a girl and their pet."Dr. Hare laughed. "Look guys,we don't have much time.A giant face unleashed a giant rhino-cat hybrid that will tear apart all of Poptropica and we need your atom-energy thingamawhatsit to destroy it so unless you want the world to fall apart around you,we're willing to call a temporary truce with you guys just for Christmas."Silver Flame gasped. Binary Bard hesitated."Why should we trust you?""The same reason we're trusting you"Super Hawk replied."She's got a point"Captain Crawfish argued."I've got it!"Rough Fang exclaimed."Is your accent Orlisian?""What are ye................there be no such thing!" "So"Super Hawk said,getting back on topic."Do you accept our temporary truce?" "Alright"Binary Bard said reluctantly."But if we sense anything fishy going on it's a one way trip into the deep,dark vacuum of space for you.And um......keep that thing on a leash." "Ok is it really necessary to keep us at sword point?"Super Hawk asked,the tip of Captain Crawfish's cutlass tickling her throat."Hey,here,you guys are the enemies."Black Widow said.Super Hawk rolled her eyes."Fair enough". Meanwhile,on Steamworks Island,the rest of the Poptropica Wiki team was still having trouble holding back Evan.The creature reared back and bellowed a cloud of toxic gas. Gentle Onion choked on the noxious smog."We can't hold this up much longer!"Evan spread his leathery wings and took to the skies.It raised its tail and.......... "Please don't tell me it's going to do what I think it's going to do."Muddy Icicle cringed.A massive dollop of semi-solid green sludge dropped and landed on the ground,melting a small crater in the ground. "Oh great.So now it's got acid poop."Moody Eel lamented.He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.He picked it up."HELLO?SORRY WHAT?KEEP EVAN IN ONE PLACE,THEN GET AWAY FROM HIM AND YOU GUYS WILL TAKE IT FROM THERE?OK!!!"He hung up."Guys!We have to-""WE HEARD!"the rest of the team yelled simultaneously. Meanwhile,back at the lair,Binary Bard and Dr. Hare were still working on the remote."Are you guys done yet?"Rough Fang asked impatiently. "Oh don't get your feet in a stew."Dr. Hare snorted."My feet in a..........what?""The remote's almost done,we're just missing a unique,crucial component." Silver Flame fidgeted."Um.........would this component happen to resemble a tiny metal hemisphere?""Well,yes.Why?"Binary Bard asked.Silver Flame unsheathed his sword.Attached to the base was the component. "You were using my electromagnetic gyro-individualising signal amplifier programming unit as an ACCESSORY?!?""You never said not to!"Binary Bard grumbled and snatched the electro-gyro-potato thing and attached it to the remote. Binary Bard clicked a button.A view of Poptropica from space appeared on a computer monitor."It's working!Zoom in on Steamworks Island!"The satellite zoomed in and displayed a live stream video of the Poptropica Wiki team battling Evan. Yellow Sword threw a Christmas lights lasso over Evan's horn and pulled it back.Evan thrashed about,roaring and breathing putrid smoke. "Now guys!"Giant Hawk swung out a bola of tinsel and Christmas tree ball ornaments and flung it at Evan.The bola wrapped around its wings and the creature fell to the floor,struggling. "BB,now would be a good time to PRESS THE BUTTON!!!"Shaky Noodle prompted."Hang on,I need to get a lock on the coordinates.........""Hurry!That bola won't hold Evan for long!""Done!"Binary Bard clicked the remote. The satellite whirred to life as it locked its ray on Evan and fired.A ray composed of multiple smaller rays bore down on Evan as he shrieked in anger.As Evan struggled,his body began to glow until it fully dissipated into white light.The light held its shape for a while and quickly travelled up the beam back into the satellite. "We did it!"Super Hawk high-fived Black Widow but abruptly stopped."So...............um...............bye,I guess."Super Hawk said awkwardly."Yeah."Black Widow replied. "Hang on a sec."Shaky Noodle said."We agreed to a temporary truce 'just for Christmas' right?Well technically it's still 4:38AM.Christmas morning." "So what ye be saying is"Captain Crawfish started."We still got a full day of peace left?""Exactly.Why don't you come over to our place guys?" "The villains looked at each other.Then Binary Bard shrugged and said "Why not?" Back at the HQ,the Poptropica Wiki team and the villains were hanging out by the fire."Well...........this is nice"Gentle Onion said. "Don't get comfortable."Dr. Hare said."Once the clock strikes midnight,we're gonna go back to-"He was interrupted by a faint sound behind them. Turning around,the group noticed an odd robot behind them."I AM A DALEK!EXTERMINATE!"the machine spoke in a robotic voice as it passed them and out the door. "Um...........was that a-"Black Widow started."Yeah.That's one too many Doctor Who references for one Christmas story"Super Hawk said. Unbeknownst to them,the shadows cast by the light from the fire seemed to shift to form a demonic face. "At last these young chomplings learn their lesson.Christmas is not a day for harboring grudges.It is a day to forgive and forget.A day to reconcile with enemies.Rest assured dear readers,I will be keeping an eye on them.This is an..........interesting bunch" Category:Blog posts